The Dark Princess
by ArchAngel292
Summary: Before the main events of Kingdom Hearts, when Light and Dark were once mortal enemies. In the Dark Realm, a daughter is born to the King and Queen. Born of royalty, she seeks to prove herself and becomes a powerful warrior and assassin. Her name: Tari. The princess of Darkness


**Hello. Before i begin, i would like say something important.**

**My name is ArchAngel292 but i was originally known as Soulreaper2.0**

**I started this new account because i couldn't remember my old one and I apologize in advance that i haven't updated my old stories. **

**This is my newest fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, just my OC's**

Prologue: A child is born (and family history)

Tenebrae, The Dark Realm, where all darkness comes from, where Tenraies, the natives descended from gods, and where free people live under the rule of a king. That king is Titerius, son of Syberan who was slain in THE GREAT BATTLE many years that threatened their land thousands of years ago, now rules the land under one banner.

A well known and respected man, he rules the nation, Titoria, inherited the throne from his late father, he gave many lords free will over their nations. His twin brother; Kisarus, captain of the royal guard, commands the armies, along with Titerius's sons.

Karis; the oldest and the brains. Seara; the second son with the brawn. Jarza; the third, the warrior, and finally Tasda; the youngest of all brothers. They dedicated their lives to serve and protect the kingdom.

Titerius's wife, and mother of their sons, passed away from a mysterious illness after their fourth son was of age. Titerius was devastated from the loss. He vowed to never love again. He was wrong.

In the year old 9000 BC, in ancient Greece, disguising himself as a mortal; He wandered the wondrous landscapes and explored the cities, taking in their beauty until one day, in the city of Athens; he laid eyes on the most beautiful women that he ever saw.

Walking over to see her, he introduced himself and asked for her name. She said her name is Agalia. He said that his name is Titerius and that she was an angel in disguise.

Days later, he told how he felt about her and she felt the same way. But he couldn't hold in his secret any longer. He told her the truth. She believed him and that made her feel even closer that she was before. She told him no matter what it takes; she wants to be with him for the rest of her life.

**A thousand years later: Castle of Titoria, Master Bedroom**

Six people gathered in the master bedroom. Agalia was giving birth to a baby and she was in alot of pain. A female nurse was at the end of the large bed ready to receive the child. Karis and his brothers watched their mother in labour.

"Push, my lady! Push!" the nurse said. Agalia screamed as she gave her hardest. "You can do it! One more!"

"Come on, mother." Karis held his mothers hand. "You can do it."

Agalia gave one last push. In the nurse's arms, held a beautiful newborn. The nurse smiled.

"It's a girl. Congratulations."

"Let... me... see." Agalia managed to say between breaths.

Wrapping the female newborn in a blanket, the nurse handed the baby over to Agalia and she held the infant in her arms. A tear ran down her face as she examined her child. Her daughter had a human look with light dark brown skin and jet black hair. The child opened her eyes, her pure green eyes, and saw her mothers beautiful face and smiled.

Out of nowhere, the door to the master bedroom opened and ran in Titerius followed by an elderly man in wrinkles, grey skin and white hair.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Titerius began. "I was held up. Am I too late?"

"No... My love." Agalia assured him. "Come and see your daughter."

"My daughter?" he saw the child in her arms. "Give her here."

The nurse, carefully taking the child from Agalia, handed over to Titerius who took her in his arms. He looked over the child and smiled.

"She is indeed beautiful." He stated looking at his wife. "Exactly like you. She will grow up to be a powerful and beautiful woman."

"What shall we name her, my love?" Agalia asked.

Raising the child in the air, Titerius shouted.

"Tari! Princess of Tenebrae!"

**Well, there's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't understand it, don't worry, I WILL explain in later chapters.**

**The first OFFICIAL chapter will be posted once i start writing it, so be please be patient.**

**For now, read and review. thank you.**


End file.
